You will never leave
by YaoiFanfictionWriter
Summary: This is a fandom fanfic that me and my friend made, it's based on HetaOni. The characters will be out of character but oh well. I do not own the characters, the game or the anime ((Dammit)). I have never played HetaOni but i want to, so this is based on what my friend told me about it. ENJOY! And Please Review! Even Send Me A PM On What Anime I Should Fanfic About Next!
1. Chapter 1

**You Will Never Leave******

It was to put it nicely a terrible day at the Summit. The meetings ran long and everyone was on their last nerves. However, there was a rumor flying around about a haunted mansion at the base of the Summit. Germany sat in his spot as he organized his papers. He heard Spain and Sweden talking about the mansion and his curiosity peeked. However it would take a fool to convince him to go.

Italy would be skipping around the hallway. He found Japan and Prussia and would scratch his head when he heard them say 'haunted mansion' and would decide to ask them about it.

Germany stood up as he walked over to his brother so they could go home since the meetings would be over in acouple of hours. He also wanted to leave so they wouldn't pull a surprise meeting. He looked to see Japan and bowed slightly. "Come on Prussia lets go home. I need to work on some things." He informed looking at the albino.

Prussia would nod. He bowed slightly at Japan before walking over to his brother. Italy would wave at his friend. "Bye Bye Germany." He would say then would look around until he found his older brother, Romano. "Ah~ Big brother!" He would run to his brother.

Germany looked at Prussia. "Did you hear about that Mansion Prussia?" He asked as they began to walk together. "Load of wurst right?" He chuckled as he flipped through his papers making sure he had everything from the meeting as he put them in his bag.

Prussia would nod. "Yeah..Italy seemed to be excited to hear about the Mansion and suggested that all the countries would go check it out together."

Germany turned back. "Italy!" He called looking at the over excited country. "Come here." He ordered slightly as he blinked his blue eyes. Hearing Italy wanting to do something scary made the German interested in what the mansion really is.

Italy would look over to Germany. "Coming!" He said as he skipped over to his close friend. "Sì?" He said as his little hair swirl sprung around a bit. He would look at his friend with his chocolate brown eyes.

"You actualy vant to go to the mansion?" He asked crossing his arm and raising a brow at the other. Truthflly if Italy was interested in the mansion he was interested.

Italy would nod his head excitedly. "It's sounds scary but exciting!" He would say as he stretched his arms wide. He was a little bit scared when he heard about the Mansion but the more he heard, the more exciting it sounded.

Germany looked at Japan then Prussia. "How about the four of us go?" He spoke. "Just to check it out. Then we can go out at my place for dinner." He chuckled looking at Italy and waiting for his face.

Italy would hear Germany's words and a bright smile would spread across his face. "Yay!" Japan and Prussia would shrug their shoulders. "As long as it isn't boring." Said Japan and Italy would bounce up and down. "People say that if you go into the mansion you won't come out! This is going to be fun!"  


**Germany nodded. "Well lets hurry then." He spoke as they all headed out to go to the said haunted masion, Unaware on what was awaiting for them inside. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Italy would nod and so would Japan and Prussia. Italy would be next to Germany and was skipping excitedly as Japan and Prussia were following behind them.**

Soon enough the four found the mansion. Germany looked up at it. "Oh its really big." He chuckled slightly as he looked at the others.

Italy would look at the mansion. "Wow! It's huge!" He would say as he stretched his arms widely. Prussia and Japan would look at the mansion and would nod their heads slightly.

Germany chuckled as he looked at the tree and headed inside. He rose a brow. "Its actually quite clean for being abandoned and haunted." He muttered.

Italy, Japan and Prussia would follow Germany inside and would look around. "It sure is clean." Japan would mumble. "Yeah, it is." Prussia would comment and Italy would be too busy looking around.

Germany nodded and kept looking around soon there was a large crash and the sound of something shattering. Germany jumped at the sound and looked in the direction.

Italy would jump at the sound of a crash and would hide behind Germany. Even Prussia and Japan jumped at the sound but they just looked at the direction it came from.

Germany looked at the others. "You wait here...i...I'll check it out." He spoke and headed down the hallway.

Italy would frown slightly and would look between Japan, Prussian to the German that was walking away.

While Germany was away a black creature appeared out of nowhere down the hall and began to walk toward them. "You will never escape..." It hissed at the three countries. Its green eyes looked at each of them as it moved to grab Italy.

Italy would look at the black creature with wide brown eyes and would take a shaky step back. Japan and Prussia were trying to open the doors but they were locked. Prussia screamed.

The creature moved and grasped Italy around the neck tightly. "Never will Leave..." It hissed lowly. Germany heard Prussia scream and he began to run back to them. His heart pounded and he felt his ankle grabbed. A black hand was seeping trough the cracks of the wooden floor. The blue eyes widened and Germany screamed slightly and pulled out his gun shooting at the creature.

Italy would gasp and would try to get the creature's hand off around his neck. When he heard the sound of a gun being fired he would grit his teeth. "..G..Ger.." He would finally be able to shout what he wanted. "Germany!" He would shout as he was now starting to feel light headed.

Germany got off the ground hearing Italy call him when he came onto the scene he saw Prussia and Japan scared frozen. "Do something you idiots!" He shouted and shot at the creature. It hissed and phased into the darnkess. Germany then knelt down to Italy whom was on the floor. "Are you alright?!' He asked looking at the scared pasta lover.

Italy would rub his neck and would gasp for air. Once he got air back in his lungs, he would look up at Germany and would nod his head. "Si...Grazie." He would thank Germany before slowly standing up, his legs shaking slightly. "It's more scarier then i thought.." Japan would say once he was back into reality.

Germany sighed. "Ok...lets leave...Whatever that was I don't want it coming back..." He spoke and began to head for the door. He tried to turn the knob and grunted. "I...Its locked..." He whispered and turned to the others. "We are locked in..."

Italy would bite his bottom lip. "It's all my fault...I shouldn't of suggested that we should come check this place out." He said and would lower his head. "Mi dispiace." He would apologize. Japan and Prussia would look at Germany. "When the creature appeared, we tried to open the doors but they were locked."

Germany grit his teeth as he pulled out his cellphone. "Oh of course...no signal..." He muttered rubbing his temples. "Alright lets start looking for a way out...NO ONE goes off alone." He spoke. "I've seen enough Horror movies with America to know that." He informed as he began to head up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Italy, Japan and Prussia would nod as they followed Germany up the stairs. Italy stayed close to the German and would be watching his step as they went up the stairs since it was dark.**

Germany looked around. "It doesn't seem like that anything is up here." He spoke and took a step. However Germany began to fall foward. "Gah!' He shouted and grabbed onto the edge of the hole in the staircase.

Italy would blink and would kneel down. He would grab onto Germany's wrist and would try to pull him up. Soon Japan and Prussia would help Italy.

Germany got up and panted heavily. When he looked back the hole was gone. He tensed and stood. "We need to find somewhere we can hide and are safe while we figure out what to do..." He spoke.

Japan and Prussia would nod as they stood up. Italy would also stand up but would look around. "I have a feeling that if we are in this mansion then there isn't anywhere safe.."

Germany looked at him. "Well we need somwhere that doesn't have any shadow." He spoke and bega to walk to a room. He peeked in to see candles in the room. "Alright." He spoke and pulled out a lighter smiling. "This should do the trick." He said and lit up the whole room so that there was no shadow. He then got the others in and locked the door.

Italy would look around the room and so did Japan and Prussia. Italy would tilt his head to the side and would be looking at a large dusty picture on the wall.

Germany then looked at the others. "We need to find a way out of this place...its pretty big and I don't feel safe with us going in groups..." He spoke softly and looked at Japan. "What do you think we should do?"

Japan would think for a moment. "We know that the weird creatures can't appear if there isn't any shadows...So.." He would sigh. "I've never been in a situation like this before so i basically have no idea what to do...I guess stay away from the shadows and darkness." ((A/N Aren't you helpful Japan? xD ))

Germany nodded and thats when he thought and his face became pale. 'Italy...who all knows about this place?" He asked softly.

Italy would look at Germany and would smile. "You, Me, Prussia, Japan, Spain, Sweden and Romano."

Germany thought. "When we left...everyone knew about the mansion...that means..." Germany pulled out his phone and tried to get a signal. "That means America knows and if I know him he will drag almost everyone wth him!" He spoke and heard the call drop not even getting one ring it. "Damnit!" He shouted kicking the wall.

Italy would jump when Germany shouted and kicked the wall. "Mi dispiace." He would apologize as he looked down then back at the painting.

Germany looked at Italy. "What are you looking at?" He asked softly.

Italy would look at Germany then back to the painting. "It's this painting...It looks oddly familiar." He said as he reached his hand up and would touch the painting but as soon as he did an arrow would rush across the room and would it the painting, just missing his head and brown curl.

Germany grabbed Italy pulling him away. "B-be careful!" He shouted and looked at the painting then examining Italy making sure he wasn't hit.

Italy would be froze with shock. Once he came back to reality he would place a hand on his chest, over his heart. "..I..I.." He was too shocked to speak.

Thats when Germany stood. "Lets get out of this room." He spoke grabbing a candle. We should wait by the front incase someone is able to open the door from the outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Italy, Prussia and Japan would nod as they followed Germany out of the room. Italy was holding his hands to his chest to try and stop the shaking as he looked around.**

**Germany made sure to stay close to Italy as each of them held a candel to keep the shadows away from them. They headd back to the front door. A gust of wind came through the house and blew out their candles. 'Shit!" Germany shouted. Thats when a shadow grabbed Prussia's ankle and began to drag him across the floor. 'Prussia!" Germany yelled and grabbed his brothers hand trying to pull him back.**

**Prussia's eyes went wide and he would groan when he fell onto the ground. He cursed when he was started to get pulled away from the group but when his brother grabbed his hand, he would have a tight grip on his brother hand. Japan and Italy would grab onto Prussia's other hand and would try to pull him out of the shadow grip. Japan would look at Italy before shoving his hand in Italy's pocket and took out the Italian's phone. He would flip it open and would shine the light onto the shadow around Prussia's ankle, hoping that it would work.**

**The shadow hissed and released the country. However it took the advantage to move below Japan and open a black hole under him causing the man to fall through. Germany turned to grabb the other. However the hole closed up. "Japan!" He shouted and pounded on the hard wood floor. "Japan!" ((A/N Bye Bye Japan. Q~Q ))**

**Italy would bite his bottom lip as he helped Prussia stand up. He would look at Germany and his swirl would be in the shape of a sad swirl.**

**"We got to find him!" He spoke standing up. Germany then hit the floor. "It sounds hallow...there must be a basement..."**

**Prussia would look at Germany. "The basement is the most darkest place in mansions Germany.." He would say and Italy would nod in agreement.**

**"Japan was taken!" He infrormed. "We have to save him!" He growled. "We cant just let him die." ((A/N Or can we? xD ))**

**"Why do you think he will die?" Prussia asked and Italy would be frowning as he looked down, feeling like he shouldn't get between the two.**

**"The monster almost killed Italy! Its dangerous!" He then sighed heavily. "Fine...you two stay here and I'll get Japan myself..." He spoke picking up a candel and begining to try and find the door.**

**"What if you end up getting killed by the monster?! The candle can get easily blown out and then it could attack!" Prussia argued as he walked after Germany. Italy would quickly follow.**

**Germany turned back. "Prussia stay here with Italy. Don't worry about me." He spoke. "I got my phone so if I need light it will help." He informed and looked at Prussia. "Now Italy stay right there and don't move! Its an order."**

**Prussia would nod his head and so would Italy. "Y..Yes sir." Italy would stutter out as he and Prussia would stop walking after the other country.**

**Germany nodded. "If anyone comes in...make sure the door doesn't close...that could be our only way out." He informed and began to search for the basement door.**

**Meanwhile America looked at his friends. "Come on dudes! This is going to be totally rad!" He chuckled and began to lead them to the mansion. "Hold On America." Russia spoke. "How do you even know this is real?" China nodded in agreement with Russia. "I don't think this is a very good idea." France then chimed in. "Ohonhon. Well there are pleanty of rooms to split off into groups of two." He chuckled as a perverted look crossed his face.**

**Prussia and Italy would nod before picking up a candle. Prussia would hold the candle between them as Italy looked around.**

**Alfred looked at England then at the Mansion. "Dude!" He chuckled. "It's huge!" He smiled widely. China rose a brow. "I guess the cheese burger was right..." He whispered. Russia nodded as well. "Should we get this over with and just go in look then leave?" He asked. America nodded. "Yeah!" He spoke and began to open the door.**

**England pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will that git ever calm down?" He mumbled to himself.**

**Prussia and Italy would look at the front door of the mansion and would slowly walk down the stairs towards the door.**

**Alfred smiled as he and the Allies walked in. "Sweet!' He chuckled softly. "Definately clean." China spoke as he entered and ran his finger against a table and barely any dust was on his finger. Russia pushed in as well along with England and Canada. "You England dude! Look." He spoke pointing to a picture. "Kinda looks like one of your magic spell circle thingy." He chuckled.**

**Prussia would look at the new comers. "Why are you all here?" He asked as Italy made sure to keep the doors open.**

**America smiled. "Cause Italy told me about this place." He chuckled. "So I got all my side kicks to come join me." He smirked and looked at the others. Aint that right guys?!" He chuckled. Russia gripped his spicket tightly as China's eye twitched. France however was too busy in his own world. Thats when he noticed Italy. "Italy where is Germany? You two are rarely seen without one another..."**

**Italy would sigh. "He's gone looking for Japan.." China looked up. "What happened to Japan?" He asked softly worried about his little brother. America was also interested in finding out what had happened.**

**Italy would look down. "A black creature took him away..." He would say as he rubbed his neck and winced at the bruise that was forming.**

**America rose a brow. "Black creature?" He asked and looked at Prussia. Thats when a gust came through the room blowing the candle out. The door was forced shut out of Italy's hands and the enitre room was black.**

**Italy's eyes went wide and he would look around but couldn't see anything. "G..Guys?" America moved close to his brother and England. "W-whats going on?" He spoke as The Allies got into a close circle. France however grabbed Italy. "Come here." He spoke. 'We need to stay close." He called out to Prussia ass well. Thats when there was a loud scream. America gasped. "That sounded like Germany..."**

**Italy would hear the scream and would take out his phone. Soon he was running in the direction that the scream was coming from. Prussia would grit his teeth. "Italy!" ((A/N No Italy Nooo!))**

**The others then began to run after the other pullng out their phones as well. Germany laid near the stairs of the basement. His forehead bleeding and in his hand was a crumpled note.**

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. :D**  
**Oh my...I am so mean to Japan...Sorry Japan, i will always love you. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Italy would gasp at the sight of Germany and would take a hesitant step forward. "G..Germany?"**

**The German groaned in pain as he laid there. "He's still alive!" America shouted. China then rushed to his side. "Looks like he got hit pretty hard on the head..." He whispered as he took of his back pack and began to tend to his wound.**

**Prussia would hold Italy back. Italy would look away from the wounded country and would try to look at something else.**

**America looked down to the crumpled paper. 'Dude what's this?" He asked picking it up and unfolding it. France looked over his shoulder. "It looks like some kind of riddle..." He spoke softly and took it. "Ten gathered on the flower. The first petal has been plucked. One hour." France looked up. "Do you guys know what that means?"**

**Italy and Prussia would shake their heads as they thought. They both had no idea what it meant. Italy would look at them all. "There is ten petals on a flower..And there is ten of us here.." He would mumble. "The first petal has been plucked..." He would look at Germany. "..One hour...One hour to get out of here.."**

**Russia thought. "If the petal has been plucked that would mean it's not with us...the flower...didn't you say Japan was missing?" He asked. China gulped. "One hour...what does one hour mean!?" He demanded. "What time is it?" America asked. "2:00" Russia spoke. "We have an hour to figure out where Japan is and get the heck out of here!" He informed.**

**Italy would look around. "Let's look around." He said as he started to walk around the basement.**

**China and Russia stayed with Germany while the rest went to look around. America chuckled. 'Dude this is really creepy." He spoke looking at England. "Can't you like magic us to Japan?" He asked.**

**England would roll his eyes. "I can't teleport this many people at once you git." Italy would check behind boxes, in boxes and even under boxes. Prussia would start to check under the stairs.**

**France looked and he pushed a book case. "Look! I found a doorway!" He spoke with a smile.**

**Prussia, England and Italy would look at the doorway and would nod their heads. "Should we go in?" Prussia would ask.**

**France opened the door slightly. "Its completely pitch black..." He spoke. Thats when a sharp object flew past his head cutting some of his hair. It flew through the air and was aimed at Canada. "Get down!" America shouted tackling his brother out of the way and the sharp object stabbed America in the shoulder. "Gah!" He shouted falling to the ground. The Frenchman gasped and held his hair that fell on the ground. "My beautiful locks!" He shouted. America looked to what stabbed him. 'Huh?! Its Japan's Sword!"**

**Italy would bite his bottom lip and would look at the dark secret room. England would take the sword out of America's shoulder and would examine the sword.**

**America held his shoulder as he looked at his brother. "You alright Mattie?" He asked softly. **  
**France then closed the door quickly when he saw something shiny come. He backed away as more blades pierced the door .**

**Italy would look at the door. "Do you think Japan was in there?" He asked, worried about the missing country.**

**France looked at all the knives and swords sticking out of the door. 'I hope not..." He muttered. 'If he was he's sushi now..."**

**Italy would sigh and would nod his head. "Si.."**

**"We can't give up though." America spoke. "Japan could still be alive. We do have an hour." He smiled widely. He grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door. "I'm going in. England back me up!" He ordered.**

**England would roll his eyes. "Don't boss your elders around.." He would say as he walked over to his hamburger loving friend.**

**America walked into the door and began to walk down the hallway holding up his iPhone for a bright light. "Dude you should totally get an iPhone man! It has a brighter light than any of your cells." He chuckled and wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he tripped over something. "Gah!"**

**England would be following America but when the other tripped, he stopped walking and just stood there, staring at the git with a raised eyebrow.**

**America growled slightly. "Owch..." He muttered and put his phone over what he tripped on. His eyes widened at the dead body. "Gahhhh!" He yelled.**

**England's eyes went wide and he would cover his mouth with one of his hands. Prussia would look at the dark room that the American and British-men went into. "What happened?!" He shouted.**

**America was studdering. "B-body..." He whispered. France took a old pipe and turned it over. It wasn't Japan however it wasn't anyone the countries knew.**

**Prussia would sigh in relief. "Now hurry up America! If you are a hero then how about being Japan's hero!" If he's still alive.. He would think to himself.**

**America stood. "O-Of course I'm the Hero!' He spoke standing up. France began to look around the room. "This is odd...they tell us we have an hour but don't give us a clue..."**

**Prussia would chuckle and Italy would be looking at a strange sculpture. England would nod his head and would start to go further down the dark hallway with America.**

**America soon made it to a room and he looked around. Pulling out a match he lit a candle and rose a brow. "Dude...there's nothing back here." He spoke feeling a little bit let down.**

**England would shrug his shoulders. "Then lets go back." He said as he turned around and would start to walk back towards the other door.**

**America frowned and turned. When he began to walk away he felt something grab the back of his neck. "Huh?!" He shouted and grabbed it. It rose him into the air. 'Ah! Lemmie go!" He shouted. "England!" The other shouted as the shadow began to choke him.**

**England would turn around and his eyes would go wide. "..Shit.." He cursed as he ran up to the floating country and would dig his hand into his pocket. He took out his cell phone and would flash it onto the shadow. He cursed again since he only had a bar left.**  
**America fell to his knees and coughed softly "Ah..." He wheezed and kept coughing as she shadow hissed.**  
**England would take one of America's hands before tugging it. "Let's go." He said as he started to walk backwards, still tugging the others hand.**

**America however was still recovering from it. He fell to his knees and tried to stumble back up.**

**England would grit his teeth and would wait for the other to get fully recovered from it. America stood up. "Ugh...my head..." He whispered softly.**

**England would help the other stand up. "Let's go." He said as he started to help the other towards the other room**

**America nodded as he began to move with the other. "England...we need to hurry.." He spoke as the exit door was wide open. He could see France however the Frenchman looked panicked. **

**"Italy!" France shouted pushing the other out of the way of the monster. **

**America gasped. 'England we have to help them." He spoke beginning to regain his strength. That's when their exit closed and locked leaving them with the phone as their only light.**


	6. Chapter 6

**France turned to the slamming door and he grabbed the knob. "America! England!" He shouted trying to get it open. 'Prussia help me!" He growled trying to open it. The monster that was distracting them then disappeared.**

Prussia ran to the door and would help France with opening it. Italy would stand up and would rub his butt since he fell over when France pushed him out of the way of the monster.

America pounded on the door. "Come on open." He growled thats when a chill ran up his spine.  
France growled. "I can't get it to open..."

Prussia would curse. Italy would bite his bottom lip and his eyes looked saddened.

France grabbed Japan's Katana. "Step back from the door!" He called and began to try and cut the knob off. America shivered. "Is it just me or is getting colder England?" He asked softly.

England would shiver as well. "It's getting colder..." He would say as he looked around them.

Alfred turned on his iPhone and he could see his own breath. "G-Geeze..." He breathed. "Why did it suddenly get cold..."

England would lean against the closest wall and would sigh, he saw his own breath.

America leaned against the door. "France! Go find the key...We will be fine!" He called after. France nodded. "Come on guys." France spoke leading them out.

Italy and Prussia would nod and would follow France but Italy kept looking back at the door with a worried look.

America looked at England. "W-We should make a-a f-fire..." He shivered slightly as his blue eyes looked up at the cold Brit. America then sighed taking off his bomber jacket and throwing it on England.

**England would look up at America when he felt the other put the bomber jacket on him. He would tilt his head in a confused action, he was asking why? Since it was too cold for him to talk.**

"Cause...I know you don't wear a t-shirt or anything under that." He muttered and began to pull books off the bookshelves and threw them onto the stone floor. He then took out his lighter and began to burn the books. Soon they had a fire going. "There." He shivered slightly and moved close to it.

When the three returned from the basement Germany was awake but holding his head

England would sigh, what America said was true. **_I guess he knows more about me then i thought.. _****He would think to himself as he sat down on the floor near the fire.**

Italy would look at Germany and would have to hold himself back from tackling the German.

Germany looked up at Italy. "Are you alright?" He asked then looked to the others. 'When did you guys get here? A-and Who's holding the door open?!" He asked worried it might be closed.

Italy would nod his head slightly. Prussia would sigh and would look down then back to his brother. "They got here a few minutes ago. Nobody is holding the door open.."

Germany cursed. "Does that mean we are all trapped here?" He asked and then looked at the Allies. "Wheres American and England?" He asked. France sighed. 'They got stuck in the basement...they said it was getting really cold in there...we need to hurry and find the key before they freeze to death." Germany then got up but stumbled slightly. "Alright...we need to split up then. France you go with China Russia and Canada...I'll go with Prussia and Italy...Don't forget to also look for Japan...we only have a half hour left..."

They would all nod and soon they were all in their groups and were looking around the mansion. Prussia would be checking in some draws in a study and Italy would be checking the file draws.

**Germany was looking behind some book and pulling them off. "There has to be something here..." He spoke and pulled one book and there was a loud click. "Huh?" He muttered as the bookshelf moved.**

Prussia and Italy would look at the moving bookshelf and would tilt their heads in confusion.

**The bookshelf then revealed a small key hanging behind it. Germany smiled. "This might be the key." He spoke. **

**Meanwhile America was shivering as the fire went out. His eyes began to grow heavy. 'Hey...I never told you this..." He spoke to England.**

**England was scooted close to America and was hugging his knees to his chest. He would look at the other and would tilt his head to the side. **

**A smile would break onto Italy's face.**

**America however stopped speaking. His head leaned forward as he had fallen asleep in the cold and his breathing was very lighty. **

**Germany and the rest rushed downstairs and he began to try and unlock the door with the key. "I...It isn't a match!" He growled and looked at the door. "England! America! Are you ok?!"**

** England's eyes would wide when the other fell asleep. He quickly took off the bombers jacket and would put it around America before he made the other lean into him as he wrapped his arms around the sleeping hamburger lover. "America fell asleep.." He said loud enough, his voice sounding like it was going to go away soon.**

**Germany cursed and began to ram against the door. "Ugh!" He growled and it moved slightly. "Everyone! Help me!" He shouted as France Russia and china began to help ram the door.**

England would continue to hold his friend. Prussia and Italy would join in and would help the other countries to try and break the door down.

Soon the door collapsed in and the cold air rushed out. Russia quickly took off his thick coat and scarf. He wrapped it around America and picked him up and carried him to the warmth. France did the same for England accept he took off his cloak for the other. The group followed Germany to a room with some beds and a large fire place. They lit it and pushed the bed toward the fire place and laid America in it.

England would hug himself and would look at the sleeping hamburger lover. **_I wonder what he wanted to tell me.._******

France wrapped the blanket around England as he sighed. "How long was America asleep in there?" He asked.

"A few minutes.." Was all England said.

"Then he should be alright." He spoke looking at Canada who was sitting next to America's bedside. France sighed softly sitting next to England. 'We need to find some way out of this house..."

**England would nod his head in agreement. "He was going to tell me something...But he passed out.."**

"Oh? Well I'm sure he will tell you when he wakes up." He chuckled.

England would chuckle. "Maybe."

France chuckled. "Did America give you his jacket?

**England would nod his head. "Yeah but i put it back on him when he passed out."**

**France chuckled slightly. "He cares about you."**

England would raise an eyebrow. "The only one that the hamburger stuffing git cares about is his hamburgers."

France chuckled and nodded ."Alright...whatever you say." He spoke standing. Canada gasped. 'Oh. Al you are awake." He smiled softly. America slowly woke up and looked up to see his brother. "Oh hey Mattie " He spoke blinking slightly and looking at the fire. "Its warm...what I wouldn't give to be in Florida right now..." He sighed softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**England would look over to the hamburger loving country and would nod his head slightly as he also stood up.**

America looked over to see England and he sat up but it hurt to do so however he fought through the pain. "Yo Britain." He spoke. 'You warm?" He asked with a dorky smile. Canada gasped. "America lay down right now." He spoke pushing the other back down. "Yeah yeah yeah..." He muttered and laid down.

Germany watched the others as he sighed leaning against the wall. "Italy...are you alright?" He asked looking up and a bandage covering his forehead.

England would roll his eyes and would chuckle. "Yeah." He answered as he sighed.

Italy would look at Germany and would nod his head slightly. "..Si.." He answered as he looked back down. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh...my head hurts and I can't remember what happened down in the basement..." Germany muttered softly as he let out a sigh.

**Italy would nod his head slightly. "Okay."**

**Germany smiled slightly. "Why aren't you smiling?" He asked.**

**Italy would puff up his cheeks. "If i hadn't said anything about this mansion then nobody would of been hurt...Or killed."**

**Germany frowned. "Japan isn't dead..." He whispered. That's when his heart stopped when the grandfather clock began to ring three times. France looked up. "Three o'clock..." He whispered.**

**Italy froze when he heard the clock ring, his hear skipped a beat.**

**Germany grit his teeth waiting for something to happen. He then heard a low thud outside the door. Everyone didn't move. They all looked at one another. Germany was the only one that moved. He opened the door slowly. His eyes widened when he saw Japan's bloody body. Germany slammed the door as he fell to his knees. He had seen so many comrades die in battle The only reason he never died was because he was a country. He figured that's what would happen to Japan. "Everyone..." He spoke softly. "You know through the years..even if we are fatally injured we never die...?" He asked. "Because we are technically not humans...?" **

**Everybody would nod. Italy would lean against a wall for support and his hand covered his mouth since he had seen Japan's body.**

**"Well here..." He gulped and looked at Italy. "We can die..." He spoke. France China and Russia looked shocked. America however was even more freaked out. "W-wait...that's impossible...Its just a house!' He shouted. Germany nodded. "We need to protect one another so that no one is taken and is killed."**

**Italy would bite his bottom lip and looked down at the ground, feeling really guilty.**

**Germany turned to the other. "It's alright Italy...no one else will die..." He whispered.**

**Italy just kept looking down but nodded his head slightly.**

**Germany sighed and gave the other a brief hug.**

**Italy would be shocked by the hug but would slowly hug the German back.**

**Germany then released the other as he looked at everyone. "Alright...lets think things through..." He spoke. "The darkness is what brings them in..they can be hurt with weapons...so they are not completely invulnerable..."**

**Everybody would nod. Italy would look around. "Shouldn't there be a power box in this house?"**

**Russia shook his head. "Too old." He informed. China thought. "We can make torches out of chair legs and table legs." He spoke motioning to the table.**

**Italy would nod his head. "Okay."**

**Germany then looked at England. "Can you cast a spell to protect this room with light?" He asked.**

**England would nod his head and would think for a moment. "If i remember correctly.." He would take a deep breath before closing his eyes and would start to chant some words that were in a language that nobody would know. Soon the room would start to light up.**

**Germany smiled. "Alright" He spoke softly. "This room will now be safe." He spoke. "If I remember correctly England...this spell can last for days?"**

**Once England finished casting the spell he would open his eyes and would nod. "Correct."**

**Germany nodded. "Good that way we can take turns on who leaves and who stays." America then sat up. "I wanna go yo!' He shouted but then coughed harshly. "Not like that you are not." Canada spoke pushing the American back down. "Dude come on!"**

**England would look at America. "Canada is right." He would say then would look at everybody, thinking of who should stay and who should go.**

**Germany looked at everyone. "Alright. Prussia...and...Russia come with me." He spoke. "We will go find a way out. China Italy and Canada, Stay here. We will also try to find something to eat...If America's getting a cold...we will need food..."**

**England would look at Germany. "I'm coming too."**

**Germany looked at the other. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with America?"**

**England would sigh. "I don't want to hear his complaining."**

**Germany nodded. "Alright...everyone got a weapon?" He asked pulling out his gun. China pulled out his double sword. "Ready aru!"**

**England would smirk and would pull out his gun from it's holder and would nod his head.**

**Germany nodded as he began to lead the others out of the room. He closed the door and locked it putting the key around his neck. "Lets go..."**

**They would all nod as they followed Germany.**

**Germany then looked at them. "Lets check out the other floors." He spoke as he walked through the hall with the others and began to head up the stairs.**

**They would nod as they continued to follow Germany through the hall.**

**Germany looked around. "Why did you want to come England?" He asked softly.**

**England would sigh. "I already told you...I don't want to hear America complain."**

**Germany rose a brow. "Tell me the truth..." He muttered.**

**England would sigh again. "I want to think about things.."**

**Germany nodded not wanting to press on things.**

**England would sigh as he looked at the ceiling as they walked.**

**Germany looked around seeing something move in the darkness. He got out his small flash-light and put it on his gun as he looked around in the darkness.**

**England would look around since he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.**

**China looked around growling slightly as he stood there. Germany then began to move them all closer so if one person moved they would attack whatever was grabbing the person.**

**England would look around them and would keep an eye out for anything that might attack them.**

**That's when a shadow rose and took the form of England. It was an exact copy. Germany looked at it however they pointed weapons at it. That's when it split into three. Germany's shadow formed and looked like Italy. Germany began to lower he gun slightly. While England's began to look like America. China's however took a form of someone not in the house. It took the form of Hong Kong. China's eyes widened and he began to tremble slightly. Even if they were fake, they still would have the same facial expressions the others would have if they were in pain.**

**England would look at 'America' and would bite his bottom lip. ****_What's America doing here? Wait!, No! It isn't America!_**

**That's when the shadows began to attack. Italy's shadow jumped on Germany trying to grab his throat. Germany kicked the other off and the shadow cried out in pain just like Italy. China saw Hong Kong run at him. He dodged all the kicks but when he tried cutting the shadow what appeared to be blood splattered out.**

**England watched the shadow America run up to him but he couldn't move, but when the shadow was close enough, his finger pulled the trigger and it shot the shadow in the stomach. He watched as blood started to come through the shadow America's shirt.**

**Shadow america looked up slowly almost shocked. However it was a ruse. The shadow America then smirked as England's mind became more vulnerable. It began to morph into child America with the bleeding wound. "Big brother...why did you shoot me?" He asked as tears of sadness and pain flowed. "Do you hate me?" **

**Germany looked at Italy and grit his teeth as the other approached. "Germany that hurt." He spoke and tried to grab the Germans gun to get it away. **

**China was kicked in the stomach by Hong Kong and his swords were knocked away as he looked up.**

**England's eyes would go wide and his grip on his gun would loosen so it fell out of his hand and onto the ground. He fell to his knees and would try to say something but he couldn't.**

**Thats when child america smirked wickedly and turned into a shadow grabbing England's throat. "England!" Germany shouted and began to shoot the shadow off. China looked to see Italy come up behind Germany. He moved and kicked the other away as he grabbed his swords. Germany then shot at Hong Kong and the three shadows slithered away defeated.**

**England would fall onto his knees and would gasp for air as he rubbed his throat. He would stare at the floorboards. ****_I couldn't shoot it...I just couldn't.._**

**Germany looked at China. "We better take him back." China nodded and began to help England up. "Its ok..." China spoke softly. "Its ok Opium..."**

**England's legs were shaking slightly and he continued to look down as China helped him up.**

**They got back into the room and everyone looked shocked that they were already back. However America sat up quickly. "Dude!? Is England hurt?!" He demanded.**

**Once England was placed down onto a box, he would continue to look at the floor. He didn't say anything at all as he thought.**

**America moved over to the blonde and knelt in front of him. "England?" He asked softly.**

**England would glance at America but would quickly look away. Italy would walk over to Germany. "What happened?" He whispered.**

**Germany looked and Italy and held him tightly**

**Italy would blink when he was hugged and would look up at Germany, he tilted his head to the side in a confused way.**

**Germany then sighed. 'The thing is playing with our heads now..." He whispered slightly. **  
**America looked at the other and touched him. "Yo Britain? You ok?" He asked touching the others face. "Come on dude snap out of it..."**

Italy would nod his head. England would flinch when he was touched and would scoot away from America.

**America frowned. "Dude whats wrong? Do you hate me or something?" He demanded.**

**England would shake his head. "..No..." He said as the images of the crying and bleeding little America flashed before his eyes.**

**America sighed and moved to hug the other. "Whatever happened...its not real Arthur..." He whispered softly.**

**England froze when he was hugged but would rest his forehead on the others shoulder.**

**America smiled. "It's ok...I'll protect you." He whispered.**

**England would chuckle and would punch the other in the gut lightly. "..Idiot.." He whispered.**

**America smiled slightly. "What? I'm going to get everyone out of here." He smiled stupidly and looked up at the others. 'We will all get out of here alive."**

**England would sigh. "Only if you came earlier..." He said as the image of Japan's body flashed before his eyes.**

**Germany then spoke. "He would want us all to get out of here...and not worry over him." He then looked at everyone. "But for now...lets rest...We need someone to take the first watch.."**

**Everybody would nod and England would raise his hand. "I'll take the first watch."**

**Germany nodded and soon everyone began to get ready to sleep. America looked at England. "Are you sure?**

**England would nod his head. "Yeah." He was sitting in a spot of the room where he can see everybody.**

**America nodded and moved to the bed where Canada was. His brother smiled and soon the twins fell asleep.**

**England would smile softly and would look around the room. He made sure that everything was okay and that there was no shadows in the room.**

**At the door a shadow was trying to open the door but all it would do is rattle loudly.**

**England would look at the door and would bite his bottom lip.**

**The creature hissed and began to claw at the door.**

**England would bite his bottom lip harder and would make the light at the door a bit more brighter.**

**The shadow growled and clawed at the door more however Canada sat up from having a nightmare.**


	8. Chapter 8

**England would look at Canada and would smile softly but would look back at the door.**

**Canada looked at America who was still sleeping. He sighed and looked at England. "I'm wide awake...why don't you sleep?"**

**England would shake his head. "If i do the light would go dim."**

**Canada looked down. "Oh..." He spoke softly.**

**England would nod his head. He was a little bit tired but he forced himself to stay awake.**

**America soon began to snore heavily as he scratched his stomach.**

**England would glance over to America and would sigh. Italy would sleeping next to Germany and had his usual smile on his face and Prussia was grinning and was muttering 'I am awesome'. **

**Italy would cuddle up to Germany. "..Pasta.." He would whisper in his sleep.**

**France soon sat up with a yawn and looked at England. "Mon cheir...are you ok?" He asked standing up. The Frenchman had already taken off his shirt due to the fact he normally slept in his boxers. But he kept his pants on.**

**England would look at France and would nod his head. "Yeah.." He said as he rubbed his eyes but wouldn't fall asleep. He knew the consequences of using his power for a long time but didn't tell any body.**

**France sat next to the other. "I'll stay up with you then." He spoke leaning back and running his fingers through his blonde locks.**

**England would nod his head. "Okay.." He would yawn quietly and would continue to stare at the door.**

**France looked at England. "So...Arthur..." He spoke softly. "How are you and America?"**

**England would shrug his shoulders. "The usual...Why?"**

**France looked over. "Oh so you don't know then..." He spoke softly crossing his leg and motioning over to Russia who had the bed next to America and Canada. Russia however was sleeping near America. "I heard a rumor they were getting close..."**

**England would shrug his shoulders. "Why should i care?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. He felt his chest hurt but ignored it.**

**"Well because you are actually someone he looks to for approval." He muttered. "As much as I hate to admit it Arthur...we were both Canada and America's parents."**

**England would chuckle. "A parent huh?" He would sigh and would close his eyes but forced them open.**

**France sighed. "Here." He spoke reaching in his pocket. "Coffee beans."**

**England would glance at France and would smile. "Nah, it's okay, i'm fine."**

**"Come on take zem. Zey are delicous...I made zem myself." He chuckled and offered one.**

**England would chuckle and would take one. He would examine it before slipping it into his mouth.**

**France smirked slightly. "How does it taste?" He asked softly.**

**England would think for a moment. "Like coffee?" He asked with a slight smirk.**

**France chuckled. "Don't you have a hint of chocolate?" He asked.**

**England did taste a bit of chocolate. "If i do, is it a good thing?"**

**France nodded. "I coat all the beans in a light swiss chocolate." He smiled.**

**England would chuckle. "It's very nice."**

**France nodded. "Feel more awake?" He asked.**

**England would nod his head. "Yeah, thanks."**

**France sighed and leaned back.**

**England would look at the door of the room.**

**The sound came at the door again and it was growling as it tried to reach under the door but hissed at the light.**

**England would grit his teeth and made the light at the door brighter. He would finch slightly.**

**France sighed. "Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?" He asked.**

**England would shake his head. "Just wait until sun rise...There are many holes in the wall and roof so the light will shine into the mansion."**

**France smiled. "Almost there...its about 6 am." He informed.**

**England would nod his head. "Good."**

**France sighed softly as he got up. "Well keep eating those beans...I'm going to lay back down."**

**England would nod his head again. "Okay.." He said softly, looking back at the door.**


	9. Chapter 9

**France nodded and moved to go lay in his bed.**

**England would rub his temple and would sigh as he closed his eyes for a second but would re-open them.**

**Soon hours passed and everyone began to wake up and move around.**

**England would slowly stand up and would rub his eyes. Italy sat up and would stretch his arms above his head and would yawn. Prussia would sit up and would rub his eyes.**

**The Allies sat up and each of them yawned. Russia stood and put on his coat and his scarf. France slipped on his shirt and China retied his hair. Canada and America slipped on their glasses.**

**They all stood up. England walked over to the door and would open it, slight bags were under his eyes but they couldn't be seen from a distance.**

**Everyone looked up at the open door. "England shut the door!" Germany called out. "We don't want-" That's when the creature hissed and grabbed England. "Arthur!" America shouted and moved grabbing England and with almost impossible strength began to pull him back. The creature hissed lowly. America growled and kicked it in its face. However America got his foot caught. "Gah!" He shouted. "America!" Everyone shouted and moved to help. The creature soon released England and America however Canada was being taken The creature picked him up. "Ah!" The boy shouted. America turned his eyes widened as he looked at his brother. "Don't you fucking dare take my brother!" He shouted and began to shoot at the creature. That's when the creature began to sink into the floor. "Alfred!" He quiet boy shouted. The darkness wrapped around Canada and soon they were gone. However America was still shooting at the spot when he ran out of bullets he began to harshly pound on the floor. "Canada! Canada! Mattie! Mattie!" He cried tears coming out of his eyes.**

**England didn't know what just happened. His eyes were dull and his skin was pale. The light in the room would start to go duller and duller until finally it had gone, England had passed out.**

**France turned. "England!" He shouted picking up the other. America however was still pounding in the wood. Russia moved over to him. "America...calm-" He was cut off when America punched him in the face. "I will not calm down!" He shouted hi fists tightening. "My brother is gone!" He shouted and everyone in the room grew quiet. Germany looked at America then at Prussia. China however moved close to the blonde. "America...please calm down." He whispered as the blonde glared at him tears streaming down his face. "America...Japan was my younger brother..." He spoke taking the others bruised and bloody hands. The American then fell to his knees crying softly. He didn't want to show weakness in front of the others. China understood that and knelt in front of America so no one could see.**

**Italy would be worrying, he was biting his bottom lip. Prussia would sigh and would rub his temples as he looked down. England was totally passed out.**

**Germany then looked at the others. "Come on...lets go look for Canada." He spoke. France sighed and threw England onto his back as everyone headed out of the room.**

**All of them would nod and would follow Germany out of the room.**

**The group searched and America soon assumed the position as leader.**

**Italy would be walking close to Germany. Prussia was just looking around as they walked and England was passed out on France's back.**

**France looked at England as they followed after America who was practically tearing up the entire house.**

**Some light was in the house but the holes were too small so their were some shadows.**

**America growled softly. "Matthew! Where are you?!" He called out pounding his fists onto the wall and the wall fell in along with America.**

**Italy would jump and Prussia would raise an eyebrow.**

**Germany would grab America and pulled him out. The America was coughing and sneezing from the dust. Germany pulled out his phone and smiled. "America you found a secret door!"**

**Prussia would chuckle. "Looks like the hamburger loving idiot is actually useful for something."**

**America coughed slightly as Germany went to open the door. He looked around and saw what appeared to be a cage. "Hey...this is where Japan was..."**

**Italy would raise an eyebrow and would look at the cage.**

**Germany opened it and saw some of Japan's clothing. "Yes...Japan was killed here..."**

**Prussia and Italy would frown at the news and would sigh sadly.**

**Germany sighed and looked in the corner to see a composite of numbers. "What's this..." He muttered.**

**Italy would look at the numbers and would tilt his head to the side, Prussia did the same.**

**Germany took down the numbers quickly as he stood. "We need to figure this out...3, 6, 7, 22."**

**They would all nod their heads. England would start to moan in pain and would start to wake up.**

* * *

**Need Reviews, i need to know if you guys like it or hate it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**France looked at the blonde over his shoulder. "Oh mon cher you are awake." He spoke and set the other down.**

England would rub his head and would yawn. "How long was i out?" He asked France softly. He hated it that if he used his magic too much then he would pass out.

"About an hour." He answered softly. Germany then looked at England. "Canada was taken"

England would nod his head and would sigh softly when he heard that Canada was taken. He would slowly stand up. "Well...We better keep moving so we can find him.."

America looked at everyone that was left. There was France Germany England Italy China Russia Prussia and himself. "Lets split into a team of four." He spoke. "Fan out and find what we can.

Prussia would raise an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that make it easier for the creatures to attack us?"

America sighed. "Either way it will happen. But four people will be better... besides...we have an hour till it takes another one of us..."

Prussia would just sigh and would nod. England looked at everybody then to America. "Okay..Who's going to be in your group?"

America looked. "Russia...France...and...You can if you want." He shrugged and looked at Germany who nodded about his group. "Split!" Germany shouted and they began to look on different levels.

England would nod and would go with America's group. Italy and Prussia would follow Germany.

America lead his group as he looked for something that would be connected to the numbers they found.

Germany sighed as he looked at his group and they would check the upper levels.

England would look around as they walked.

Italy would be walking next to Germany and Prussia was walking behind Germany and the pasta lover.

Germany heard some thumping. He turned to the wall and knocked on it. "It's a fake wall.." He muttered.

Italy would raise an eyebrow and Prussia would also knock on it. "It is."

Germany Put a giant X on it with a marker. "That way we come back." He spoke softly.

Italy and Prussia would nod. "Okay."

America lead the others through the mansion. Russia was up by America and the two seemed to be having a private conversation.

England would look at Russia and America and would sigh softly as he looked down. He was the back of the group. He was too busy thinking about things.

France looked back at the other raising his brow as he touched the other. "You ok?" He asked softly.

England would look at France and would smile softly as he nodded his head. "Yeah."

France frowned. "No you are not..." He growled softly. "You aren't acting normal."

Arthur would narrow his eyes. "I said I'm fine. frog." He said in a slight angered tone but quiet enough that nobody else in the group could hear them.

France sighed. "Fine...Have it your way." He spoke and moved close to the rest of the group. Russia looked at America and smiled tenderly at the blonde and America smiled back goofily.

England would sigh and would look down as he walked at the back of the group.

Soon they entered a room and began to search around for something. America got onto a chair and tried to peek over the book shelf.

England would walk over to a bookshelf that was at the corner of the room and would start to examine the books.

America tried tp reach and the chair wobbled slightly. "A...Almost..." He hissed softly and the chair fell out from under him and he was dangling now on the wobbly bookshelf. "Ah!" He shouted.

England would look over to America and would see that the boy was hanging from a bookshelf. "Eh..?" He would slowly walked over to the bookshelf that America was dangling from and would look up at the hamburger lover.

America struggled trying to keep himself up. "I got it!" He shouted and that's when he slipped. "Alfred!" Russia shouted pushing England out of the way and catching him.

England would just walked away but would look at he door of the room when he saw a shadow. He walked over to the door and would look up and down the hallway.

America smiled. "Thanks Ivan." He smiled softly and stood. "I found a key." He smiled softly. Russia chuckled softly and stood himself.

England would see something at the end of the dark hallway. "Guys...We should hurry up." He said as he looked at everybody in the room.

They all nodded and began to move out of the room and looked to England to lead since he saw something.

England would lead them away from the direction that he saw something. He would close his eyes and would open them, the area around them would get lighten up like it was a barrier so as they walked, there was always a light around them.

France touched the others shoulder. "Don't waste your energy now...we might need you tonight..." He whispered.

England would sigh and would nod his head and made the light go away. "Okay.." He said and when he walked past a hallway, he saw the thing that he didn't want to see so he just looked away and continued to walk by France's side.

France smiled and looked at him. "We don't need you passing out again."

England would punch France in the shoulder gently. "Shush..Not my fault but the coffee bean did help."

"You can have more mon cher." He chuckled and began to walk on ahead.

England would chuckle and would nod his head. "Thanks." He said as he looked down the hallway and would sigh.

"Something wrong?" France asked slightly.

England would look at the other. "Yeah...I just don't like what i see sometimes...Maybe it's just my eye sight going funny again.." He said with a fake smile.

Francis nodded and kept walking till they met up with the others. Germany and his group lead them to the wall and they took it down. It was a door with a lock. America smiled and turned the key. He opened it and there Canada laid on the ground passed out. "Mattie!" America shouted as he picked up his brother. 'Mattie! Mattie!"

England, Italy and Prussia would stand there, curious about if Canada was still alive or not.

The boy began to wake up slightly. "Al?" He asked coughing harshly. America's eyes narrowed and he quickly pulled out a match and struck it. Nothing happened. "Guys! Move now!" He shouted picking up Canada and they all rushed to the door.

They would all nod their heads and would keep a careful eye on hat was happening around them.

Soon the door closed behind them and Canada coughed softly.

They would all start to walk own the hallway, Italy and Prussia near Germany and England was at the front.

Soon they returned to the safe room America placed Canada on the bed and frowned.

England would walk over to the window and would sigh softly. Italy looked around the room and Prussia would also look around the room.

Alfred frowned and looked at the other as Canada slept. "What do we do now?...Someone will just end up being taken again..."

England would think for a moment. "Let's search the places we haven't been yet.." He said as he started to walk back to the door. "I'll go by myself." He said blankly. He had in idea.

Alfred looked shocked. "No way in hell!' He shouted grabbing the other.

England looked at America. "Fine then...I'll take France with me." He said as he looked over to the Frenchman. "I'll need some of those coffee beans since i'll get tired. So?" He asked France, wondering if the country would come with him.

France would nod and follow after the other as the American looked saddened. Once the two left he looked at England. "What iz zis all about?" He asked.

England would sigh and would stuff his hands in his pockets. "I want to search at the places that we haven't searched yet and being in groups will take a longer time since we worry about the other person." He said as the are around him and the other would light up. "Plus...I'm seeing things.."

* * *

**Review to see what will happen to England and France in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**France nodded. "What kind of things are you seeing?" He asked softly.**

England would sigh. "Bloody, messed up children, adults and animals.."

France winced. "Geeze..." He muttered.

England would nod his head. "What i want to find out is where are all the bones are from the past victims.." He said. Through the places that they had searched, he did not spot one bone or any blood except for the blood that belonged to the countries.

France nodded. "Well If I were bones I would be either in the attic basement or closet." He informed.

England would nod his head. "Let's go try and find the way to the attic."

France nodded and began to head upstairs.

England would follow France and once in a while, he would look behind them.

France looked ahead and soon they found a door and opened it. "Aha!" He chuckled.

England would smile and would chuckle. "Good job."

France then began to head up the stairs into the attic. He looked back at England as he lit up his phone to see.

England would stay close to France as they walked up the stairs into the attic. He had stopped making the area around the light up since he was feeling a bit tired.

France smiled softly and soon began to look around the attic. "So what exactly are we looking for beside bones..."

England would also start to look around the attic. "Anything that could give us clues or maybe even some keys.."

Francis nodded and continued to search. He moved some boxes and was blinded by some light. "Gah!" He shouted at the bright light.

England would look over to Francis. "What's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to the other.

"There's this light." He spoke trying to get his eyes to adjust.

England would look at the light and would blink a few times so his eyes would adjust to it.

"Is that light from outside?" He asked.

England's eyes would adjust to the light. "I think so.." He said softly.

"We can break this wall and get out." He smiled sightly.

England would nod his head and would look around the basement. "But break it down with what?"

France thought and moved back before slamming his body into it. A few bricks fell and he smiled. "We can use our own bodies." He spoke. "But Maybe America or Russia can do it since they are bigger and stronger."

England would shrug his shoulders. "We'll do...There is no point in going back over to the room then come back here." He said and would slam his shoulder into the wall and watched as a few more bricks fell. "The wall is really weak...Just find the weakest point then slam into it, the whole wall would fall down.."

France nodded and took a deep breath before running at the wall. It all fell and France almost with it. He fell forward but grabbed onto a stable part of the wall and dangled from the edge. He looked down. "MON DEU!" He shouted as he now dangled above a cliff.

England would blink and couldn't hold in the chuckle. He would kneel down and would grab onto France's arm with both of his hands and would blink. "How far down is it?"

"Far enough to kill me! PULL ME UP I HATE HEIGHTS!" He shouted and tried to pull himself up.

England would chuckle again and would nod his head as he used all his strength to pull France up. Once the Frenchmen was back up, he would smirk.

"Merci." France panted as he sat by England's feet. "I guess we can't get out that way..." He muttered.

England would look at how far the ground was. "We could try to find some rope or something..."

France nodded. "Yeah and if we do you are going down first." He spoke not even wanting to look over the edge.

England would chuckle. "Fine.." He said and would start to look around the attic. "Rope or sheets will do."

France nodded and got up to try and search for some rope or sheets. "There's not enough in our room we have...so we need to find more...: He muttered and soon stepped behind boxes and heard a crunch. France took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. 'Please tell me I didn't step on a bone..."

England would blink when he heard the crack and would walk over to the other. He would pop his head over the Frenchmen's shoulder and would look at what France stepped on. "Okay...I won't tell you.."

France took a step back and sighed. "Well we found them..." He muttered softly.

England would nod his head. "Yeah." He would kneel down and would start to examine the pile of bones.

"Who is it...can you tell?" France asked softly still not looking.

England would sigh. "The bones belong to a little girl...And a dog, maybe her pet dog.."

France shook slightly. "Ugh...I feel sick..." He muttered leaning against the wall with his hand.

England would stand up and would nod. "Same.." He said as he rubbed his temple

"A little girl?" France whispered softly.

England would nod his head. "Yeah...The first thing that i saw in this house was a little girl that was covered in blood and was messed up.."

France almost threw up when the other said it. "God! I don't need to know those kind of details."

England would chuckle. "Oh well..I've already told you..." He would look around the attic but his eyes went straight to the attic's door. A little boy with blood red eyes and was covered in blood was peaking into the room with a big grin on his face.

France groaned slightly. "I don't feel well." He whispered.

England would look at France. "Hey..Frog...I'm going to go do something quick, stay here since it's the brightest place in the mansion." He said as he started to walk towards the attic door.

France nodded and sat near the light as he held his stomach.

England would soon walk out of the attic and would start to run after the dead boy. He would make the area around hi light up but not so much since he didn't want to get tired so easily.

France saw the other run off. "England!' He shouted and chased after him.

England would look over his shoulder and would look at France. "I told you to stay there!"

"You can't go alone cause I won't allow it!' France shouted after the other.

England would slow own so the other could catch up. Once France caught up, he started to run after the dead boy. "If we find their bodies they will leave us alone.."

* * *

**Nobody loves me since i have no more reviews...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for not uploading any new chapters lately.  
School has been sit like usual and i have to work on a 1k word essay about my life.  
I will try my best to finish it before next week and will hopefully be able to upload more chapters.  
Sorry again.**

~Fleeting


End file.
